Story's Time
by Chibi.Tsubasa
Summary: Boite à drabble !  Qui a dit boite de pandore ?  Parce que c'est ça, la magie des mots. On en donne un ou deux au hasard, et ça donne des milliers d'histoires possibles...
1. Les piques

**Auteur :** Tsubulle

**Genre :** Romance, fluff, nawel, nyappy, guimauve… Vous avez besoin d'un dessin en prime ? XD

**Discalmer : **Cette fois, la propriétaire de l'histoire et ARnoFool ! Happy Xmas ! ^^

Les thèmes étaient : D18, et un hérisson blessé.

Je laisse la fic en « in progress », des fois que d'autre drabbles s'y ajoutent ! ^^

**Note :** Ne pas faire attention au titre. Il est 9H38 (l'aube quoi ! T.T) et je suis sous haute dose de café ^^''

...Plus jamais de D18... Pitié. Plus jamais...

C'est... Ce couple est ... Mais pas possible quoi ! Définitivement ! T.T ARnoFool, t'as un cadeau unique. Je pense que PLUS JAMAIS, même en me forçant, je pourrais ré écrire sur ce couple ...

*/me dans un coin de sa chambre, les genoux contre la poitrine, se balançant d'avant en arrière. Ou de l'arrière vers l'avant ?*

* * *

_**Les piques (vie) d'un hérisson.**_

Hibari savait s'occuper d'animaux. Très bien même.

Il suffisait de voir la facilité avec laquelle il avait dressé Hibird.

Sauf que ce jour là, alors qu'il rentrait d'une ronde habituelle dans Namimori, il tomba sur un jeune hérisson blessé. Probablement par des chats.

Il était de fait reconnu qu'Hibari mordait tout herbivore à mort, qu'il soit fort ou faible.

Il était de fait bien moins connu qu'il s'occupait de tous les animaux blessés qu'il pouvait trouver sur son chemin.

Si Hibari ne savait comment se faire comprendre de la majorité des Herbivores, il avait presque un don avec les animaux.

Oui. A chaque fois.

Sauf cette fois-ci.

Le petit être avait une patte formant un angle inquiétant, et malgré toute la douceur dont fit preuve Hibari, il restait sur la défensive, refusant tout bonnement que le gardien des nuages l'approche.

Mais malgré ça, Kyoya persévérait.

Et il persévera jusqu'à ce que Dino arrive, se demanda ce que son cher et … Adorable (sisi) élève pouvait bien faire accroupi devant un buisson.

"-Kyooooooooooyaaaaaa !"

Le boss de la famille Cavalonne voulut le rejoindre, mais se prit malencontreusement les pieds dans … dans le vide, et fit un magnifique dérapage sur le sol, tombant tête la première dans le buisson où s'était refugié le hérisson.

"-Aiieee… Hey salut toi !"

Le blond prit délicatement la boule de piques terrorisée entre ses doigts, et entreprit de doucement lui gratouiller le ventre.

Une fois que la petite chose eut arrêté de trembler, il se tourna vers son élève qui lui, n'avait pas bougé.

"-Ben tu vois, c'était pas compliqué. Tu me reconnais enfin comme ton maître dis ?"

Dino Cavalonne était un tantinet suicidaire sur les bords.

Ou peut-être que la vision d'un Hibari ne le regardant pas avec animosité pour une fois lui avait donné plus de courage.

Fallait de toute façon être fou pour s'entêter à devenir important aux yeux de quelqu'un comme Hibari. Les moyens pour ce faire étant soit dangereux, soit improbables.

* * *

Cadeau de Nawel pour ARnoFool donc !

Celui de Willelmina18 suit juste après ;)

Mais bon. Qui sait, peut-être qu'avoir comme animal de compagnie une tortue éponge très mortelle pourrait bien s'avérer être un atout pour une fois.


	2. Red present

**Auteur :** Tsubulle

**Genre :** Romance, fluff, nawel, nyappy, guimauve… Vous avez besoin d'un dessin en prime ? XD

**Discalmer : **L'univers de Reborn appartient à Akira, et l'histoire, à Willemina18. Bien entendu, vu qu'il s'agit de son cadeau de noël ! ^^

Les thèmes étaient : Rouge, surprise, et noël.

C'est fou tout ce qui peut sortir de mon esprit détraqué juste avec ça ! XD

* * *

_**Red present.**_

Noël. Fête dédiée à la naissance du Christ, bien que cette dernière étant finalement probablement en mars d'après plusieurs historiens… Ne pas chercher de logique.

Surtout qu'aujourd'hui, c'était plus tout à fait la crèche et les deux malheureuses oranges qui primaient, mais plutôt le sapin, les cadeaux, et oui, le marketing et le pouvoir d'achat.

Mais là aussi résidait la magie de Noël. On nous forçait à dépenser du fric pour des cadeaux ? Peut-être bien.

N'empêche que les grands sourires étaient là, tout comme la joie, les bons moments, et une certaine euphorie générale.

Hayato ne tenait pas spécialement à fêter noël. Takeshi devait le passer au restaurant de son père. Tsuna dans un calme relatif chez lui. Et Ryohei avec sa sœur chez eux. Chrome devait passer une nuit ordinaire à kokuyo land, nuit assez froide à cause de la température même. Et Hibari… Donnée encore introuvable. 404, not found, erreur critique.

Mais bien sur, cette jolie équation ne comptait pas Reborn. Et ses actions incessantes visant à renforcer les liens entre les différents gardiens.

Ce genre d'actes commençait à devenir désespéré d'ailleurs. Hibari arrêterait-il un jour d'engager le combat à chaque fois qu'il voyait une mèche de Mukuro ? Si Reborn voulait bien un cadeau de noël, ce serait bien celui là. Tsuna aussi, par la même occasion.

La joie de vivre, sisi, régnait donc dans le salon des Sawada, à présent surpeuplé grâce à l'opération de Reborn.

Tellement surpeuplé qu'Hayato finit par se dévouer pour sortir dehors, afin que son cher Jyûdaime ait plus de place !

Il aurait bien mis dehors Ryohei, mais bon. L'argenté avait envie d'une cigarette, alors tant qu'à faire.

Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas, c'était que son petit ami, officiel, oui oui, tout arrive, viendrait le rejoindre et prendrait l'initiative de le prendre dans ses bras pour lui tenir chaud, tout en nichant son nez dans le creux du cou de l'italien.

Yamamoto avait horreur de l'odeur de la cigarette. Et même l'odeur de son petit ami avait du mal à atténuer cela. Mais bon. Avoir son Hayato dans les bras, juste ça… que pouvait-il demander de plus ?

Ils parlèrent un moment de leur projet du nouvel an, avant de revenir dans la pièce chauffée, frigorifiés qu'ils étaient.

Le baseballeur avait beau être une bouillotte plus qu'appréciable, arrivait un moment où même lui ne suffisait plus.

Puis les solennels coups de minuit sonnèrent, les « joyeux noël » fusèrent, et Lambo accompagné d'I-Pin, peinant jusque là à garder les yeux ouverts, eurent un subit regain d'énergie, se jetant sur leur cadeaux respectifs, impatients.

Takeshi savait comme chaque année que son père lui offrirait des places aux meilleures tribunes pour le 1er match de base ball de l'année.

Mais il eut néanmoins la surprise de recevoir dans les mains, un autre présent. Ou plutôt, Hayato le lui envoya dans les bras sans autre forme d'élégance.

Toujours intrigué, Takeshi entreprit d'ouvrir le paquet, bien que l'emballage ne laissait aucun doute quand à la nature de l'objet.

Légèrement embarrassé et les mains fermement enfoncées dans les poches, Hayato regarda du coin de l'œil son petit ami, attentif au moindre changement d'expression.

La batte de baseball était juste superbe. En acier, elle était d'un rouge éclatant. Pas agressif au regard, et sans décoration, si ce n'est le nom du créateur et du groupe sportif la produisant, marqués en blanc.

Hayato ne dit rien, souriant juste légèrement. Le fait que Takeshi ait pris un air sérieux tout en dévorant des yeux son nouvel instrument voulait tout dire.

En passant à côté de lui, il lui souffla juste quelques mots.

"-Comme ça, même sur le terrain, tu ne penseras qu'à moi."

Hayato n'était pas possessif. Ou si peu.

Le gardien de la pluie lui, reprit son sourire habituel et se frotta l'arrière de la tête.

Plus le temps passait, et plus il se disait qu'il y avait quand même un léger problème de communication dans leur couple.

Enfin bref. Un jour, il faudrait quand même qu'il fasse comprendre au gardien de la tempête qu'il pensait déjà perpétuellement à lui.

Ça pourrait servir, et leur éviter des malentendus. Qui sait.

* * *

En souhaitant un joyeux noël à tout le monde, of course ! ^^


	3. Hysteria

**Auteur :** Tsubulle

**Genre :** Romance, et pis hummm...

**Discalmer : **Pas à moi u.u

**Note : **Ma Ty l'adore lui... Moi, je l'aime parce qu'il est un vrai drabble, 100 mots tout pile ! =D

Théme du jour, du mukuro hayato, et crise d'hystérie.**  
**

* * *

-"Oya oya, mais que vas tu donc raconter ? Je suis parfaitement calme, voyons".

Mais le sourire de Mukuro ne trompait personne.

Lui même n'y aurait pas cru s'il avait pu se voir dans une glace.

Tout en lui le trahissait.

De ses mains qui tremblaient, à sa voix se barrant dans les aigus sans raison.

Ce n'était une petite crise de nerfs, mais plus une totale crise d'hystérie.

Calme en apparence, mais à cet instant précis, Hayato avait tellement l'impression que l'illusioniste allait juste éclater en sanglots, qu'il ne put faire autre chose que de le serrer fort.

* * *

Je sais toujours pas ce qui a mis Mukuro dans cette état...

Pas sur de vouloir savoir ceci dit O.o


	4. Fasciné

**Auteur :** Tsubulle

**Genre :** romance, et fascination de Lussuria XD

**Discalmer : **Toujours pas n'a moiiiiiiiiiiii...**  
**

**Note : **Les thèmes étaient : du Lussuria hayato, écrit par texto dans le train pour rentrer à Paris mi aout XD Train immobilisé pendant 45min u.u"""

Good readinggg !

* * *

Lussuria était quelqu'un de fascinant, pour peu qu'on s'intéresse à lui.

Le punk, drag queen, mère poule sur les bords et assassin professionnel était bel et bien un mélange de paradoxes.

Mais surtout il était quelqu'un que plein de choses fascinaient.

La mort le fascinait. Pas une fascination mal placée, non, plutôt une grande curiosité parce que cette chose abstraite ne laissait que des choses inertes derrière elle. De même que la glace était l'antithèse de la chaleur, la mort était l'antithèse du mouvant, et était unie à la glace.

Et puis il y avait eu des cheveux de cendres. Souvenir de mouvement. Et des mains. Des mains fines, vivantes, et jouant la vie sur des touches noires et blanches.

Cette fascination-là surpassa toutes les autres.

* * *

C'est court, mais j'aime bien XD

Enfin, court court... cinq sms quand même O.o que j'ai galéré a recopié, parce que passé en mode mms, grrrrrrrrrrr...


End file.
